Ch. 311 - Face-Off
Ch. 310 - Calling All Allies Ch. 312 - Unforeseen Problems CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Friendly Fire Travel to Friguia Animal Park Paradox Find 6 differences in Friguia Animal Park Paradox 2. Glowing Red! Plcae 4 Royal Poinciana in the Garden 3. Where Are They? Return to Outback Safari Find 12 hidden objects in Outback Safari 4. The Final Problem Travel to In Touch With Nature Find 12 hidden objects in In Touch With Nature 5. Point and Shoot! Have 3 Wildlife Camera in the Garden Upgrade 1 Royal Poinciana to Level 2 6. Executing The Solution Travel to Ostrich Herd Time Warp 7. The Last Stand? Match 12 details in Ostrich Farm Time Loop 8. Tin Man's Escape Return to Pulse Cannon Find 12 hidden objects in Pulse Cannon 9. Take The Shot! Travel to Riding In The Wilderness Find 12 hidden objects in Riding In The Wilderness 10. Catch and Frame Upgrade 1 Wildlife Camera to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Royal Poinciana to Level 3 11. The Big Showdown Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 311 scenes Have 1 Wildlife Campsite in the Garden 12. Complete the Statue's Components Collect the Wildlife Conservationist Statue and Place it in your Garden. 13. Campin' Out Upgrade 1 Wildlife Campsite to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Wildlife Camera to Level 3 14. One with Nature Upgrade 1 Wildlife Campsite to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Wildlife Campsite to Level 5 15. Build the Lost City Palace Complete the Lost City Palace Wonder 16. Palace in The Lost City Upgrade the Lost City Palace to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Friguia Animal Park Paradox Earn 2 stars in Friguia Animal Park Paradox! 3 Star In Touch With Nature Earn 3 stars in In Touch With Nature! 3 Star Ostrich Herd Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Ostrich Herd Time Warp! 3 Star Ostrich Farm Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Ostrich Farm Time Loop! 3 Star Riding In The Wilderness Earn 3 stars in Riding In The Wilderness! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 311 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 311 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 311 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Friendly FIre Ch.311/S.1 - Friguia Animal Park Paradox Prepare yourself! Quincy and Enrique should be around here somewhere! Load up your pulse cannons and prepare to engage at any moment! Take it easy, Borgsworth. We don't want to end up shooting innocent people. I see someone! I'm taking a shot!... It seems that was not ChronoBot. Good dodging through! Whoa, whoa, whoa! What was that all about? Friendly fire! Borgsworth! I told you to be careful. GIve me those cannons! I'm not letting you handle weapons from now on. I apologize Tessa. I guess my trigger finger hot a little itchy there. Lucky for me you have the reflexes of a cat! Well, we found *somebody*. Still no sign of Quincy or Enrique. Quest:Where Are They? Ch.278/S.1 - Outback Safari Stange, no signs of the guys anywhere. I was sure Quincy's tracker led to the Park. I don't get it, why is Quincy's tracker leading us to a dead end? I think their proximity to ChronoBot might be affecting his tracker. ChronoBot has a highly reactive Time Crystal core. The temporal waves from it might be messing with the tracker. In that case, I think we could track them by something that isn't affected by the temporal waves... GPS maybe? Of course! that's a great idea Megan! Let me see if I can zero in on their location now. Megan is really good at this. I can see why Quincy used to date her. Quest:The Final Problem Ch.311/S.2 - In Touch With Nature Careful now! ChronoBot might be lurking around somewhere. Wait, I hear something... There he is! Excellent, I see you fools decided to follow me. This will be easier than I thought. Soon, we will have the solution to our final problem... What is this final problem? What has it got to do with us? Well, since I am going to destroy both of you, I guess it won't hurt to tell. That's new. ChronoBot's feeling chatty. Hopefully it's not a snooze fest. Quest:Executing The Solution Ch.311/S.3 - Ostrich Herd Time Warp Keep your guard up! We may get an opening! Tell us, ChronoBot. What's the final problem? and what does it have to do with the Time Society? The final problem is the very existence of Time Society and Time Travel itself. By partaking in the action of time travel, the Time Society and all time travelers have contracdicted thier very purpose! What is the purpose of saving timelines, if they are not yours to save? And so, the obvious and most overlooked solution to this problem, is eradicate all time travelers and time societies alike. There needs to be one and only one entity that needs to overlook the flow of time. Now that I've explained the final problem. It is time to execute my solution. After I'm done with you, I wil dispose off each and every Time Societ member who is alive. And I will make sure they get what's coming to them. Especially that annoying agent who has been making things partiulary difficult. Who is he talking about? Is he going to go after Tessa? I can't and won't allow that! Quest:The Last Stand? Ch.311/S.4 - Ostrich Farm Time Loop ChronoBot is a maniac! He's out to destroy the Time Society and all time travelers! Now that you know my purpose. It is time to put you out of your misery! NO! I will not let you destroy what we've worked so hard to build! The Time Society is more than just about just timelines and time travel. You'll never understand that! It doesn't matter to me. E nough wasting time. Say goodbye, worm. ChronoBot's aiming at Quincy, I need to help him! Here Quincy, catch this pulse cannon! Got it! This is where we make a stand ChronoBot! Oh no! Quincy's shot! Luckily the blast just chipped him. And he hit ChronoBot! Quest:Tin Man's Escape Ch.308/S.4 - Pulse Cannon I'll be fine! Don't let ChronoBot out of your sight! You have cracked y reactor core casing! Annoying worm! I'll be back for you. He's getting away! Quick! follow him! ChronoBot is in Bora-Bora! Let's go! There's ChronoBot! He's too far away to shoot with our pulse cannons! What do we do? Enrique! Quincy! We finally found you. And Quincy, are you ok? I'll be alright. I'm glad to see you're okay. Borgsworth is here too. And Megan? What are you doing here? Making sure you don't do anything stupid! We've figured out how to destroy ChronoBot! You need to aim for his reactor core! I don't mean to interrupt the reunion. But ChronoBot is getting away. We need a blast strong enough to destroy his core. Lucky for us, we have a giant cannon at our disposal. Give me a few minutes and I can make it operational. Who can take the best shot here? Tessa! You've done this before, make sure you hit him in the core! Quest:Take The Shot! Ch.311/S.5 - Riding In The Wilderness This shot is critical! Although I must admit I am enjoying it a little bit. Tessa, quickly. Before he teleports out! Shoot! She'll be able to focus if you keep quiet. Let her aim, Enrique! He's opening a portal! Now's the time Tessa. Shoot! Wow, that was one heck of a shot! She got him! I hit tin man? Wow! We need to get to him now. Let's go!